


baby

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Soft Dennis Reynolds, Thumb-sucking, soft mac macdonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: Mac point of view on  Charlies age regression.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of Charlie sucking his thumb in a childish way and this is what came of that idea.

Charlie had always been a little bit weird, Mac knew this, Mac loved him for it. It was a different love than he had for Dennis. The love he had for Charlie was still sexual and romantic the same as Dennis but it was also protective wanting to wrap him up in bubble wrap so nobody could ever hurt him. Of course he couldn't. Charlie wouldn't be Charlie if he wasn't always putting himself in constant danger.

Although some progress had been made Charlie no longer drank paint and he barely sniffed glue, not since he started dating Mac and Dennis they wouldn't allow it. Initially this had been very difficult Charlie didn't do anything he didn't want to do, and at this point he wanted to drink paint, though they never knew why. Eventually they got through to him he wouldn't be allowed to kiss and touch them with paint around and in his mouth. And on days like today when Charlie was like this he needed kisses, he needed Mac and Dennis. 

On days like today Charlie was no longer 40 years old he was closer to 5. they couldn't pin point exactly how old Charlie was when he got like this. Like this meant that he was clingy, overly emotional, almost completely silent, sucking his thumb all day. 

Mac knew days like this before Charlie woke in the morning from the way Charlie slept the night before. 

Normally Charlie would sleep in the middle of his partners, on his side, both hands under his head as though pillowing it. On days like today Charlie would be in the middle of the two other men, thumb in his mouth, other arm draped around whichever man he craved intimacy from, more often than not Dennis . Sometimes Mac got a little bit jealous of this, who wouldn't, but he understood that Dennis was just better with kids, he didn't particularly like kids more than Mac he was just really good with them. He also supposed that Dennis skill comes from his year with Brian Jr. 

When Mac woke up this morning he noticed the way that the men he loved were curled up in each other and whether he took a picture or not was his business. Lightly he tapped Dennis on the shoulder it was time to get up for work, even with Charlie like this they couldn't not go to work they had to pay rent. Dennis woke up first thing he noticed was Charlie clinging to him like a koala bear, with an eye roll he started to wake up the smaller man. 

'Baby.' Dennis whispered brushing Charlies dark hair out of his eyes. 'We need to get up. Hmmm. Wake up baby' 

Charlie began to stir, eyes opening just a little enough for them to see that he was awake , then nuzzled his head further in to Dennis' chest as though trying to burrow into the hot pale skin. Dennis chuckled fingers threading through Charlies hair. "I need you to get up we have work today. Yeah" Charlie whined but still got up earning him a forehead kiss from Dennis. Mac had stood in the corner watching the whole exchange as much as Dennis wants to come across an emotionless robot he was the exact opposite especially to Charlie. Mac thought it had something to do with the fact Charlie couldn't understand most of what happened so there was no need for Dennis to hide. 

Mac left the room when the two finally got out of bed leaving them to get dressed whilst he made breakfast. He made toast and pancakes. Pancakes for Charlie and himself but he knew Dennis wouldn't eat anything with that much sugar as his issues with food still stood although had progressively improved since the start of their relationship. 

Just as Mac was placing the food on the table the two walked through the door from the bedroom emerging in their usual attire. Dennis wearing a white button down and blue skinny jeans , Charlie in a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans that completely drowned his short legs. 

They both sat at the table after receiving a kiss from Mac. Charlies kiss on the cheek rather than the lips. Charlie's chair practically on top of Dennis, yet to have separated from this morning. Dennis picked at his toast eating small pieces at a time, whilst Charlie and Mac wolfed down their own, Charlie managing to get syrup all over his face and then Dennis shirt, from putting his head on his lovers chest once again. Mac knew he wouldn't be able to separate them today so that meant that the janitor work would go another day without being done but seeing Charlie so at ease Mac couldn't try and tear him out of this head space it was something Dennis needed as well. 

Ever since Brian Jr and Dennis's year away sometimes he needed to feel needed, that was something Mac couldn't give him, when Dennis left mac almost thrived (if we ignore the sex doll), mac was having sex, getting fit, drinking less. it was the first time Mac realised he didn't need Dennis even now they were codependent nut Mac knew if he needed to leave, he could live his life just as well as with Dennis. The blue eyed man knew this, he knew Mac didn't need him anymore. But charlie always would he couldn't live on his own he couldn't have days like today if he was on his own, Charlie would always need them, more specifically Charlie would always need a Dennis .

After a few minutes of mindless conversation with Mac, Dennis got Charlie to remove himself from Dennis chest instead putting him on the couch watching some cartoon Dennis couldn't make sense of. 

"Mac.I don't want to go to work" Dennis whined arms wrapping round the shorter man, head in the crook of his neck. "i want to stay with you and Charlie right here. We could stay in bed. read charlie a story cuddle."

Mac chuckled and shook his head turning around in his partners arms, his own arms slipping around Dennis's neck. " We have to go to work. We need money. Otherwise Charlie wont get to watch his cartoons and you'll have to physically tear him off you." 

"You know that i don't like taking him to work like that. you never know what might kick off, especially with Sweet Dee. Shes so skinny and rude and looks like a bird." 

"Stop whining dude, its unattractive." Mac replied his eyebrows raised ever so slightly clearly teasing Dennis whose main goal is always about attraction. The taller man opened his mouth a little bit thinking of something to say in reply but before he could Mac started again."I mean honestly it's so sexy when you take charge and in the bar when you pour drinks for people.and the sexiest thing is when you defend poor, innocent, baby charlie from that evil, slut, bitch Sweet Dee." 

"Fine we'll go to work but i wont enjoy it"

" I wouldn't have it any other way" Mac kissed his lips a quick peck and left Dennis in the with a quick smack on the ass, abandoning the conversation to instead sit couch with Charlie and watch cartoons.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. hope you enjoyed please comment some improvements for it please. Also follow my Tumblr of the same name.


End file.
